


Snow Globes

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Multi, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Spock and McCoy get stranded in a snowstorm. Spock tries to keep McCoy from succumbing to hypothermia while Jim works frantically to find them both.





	

The world of Oronia was a picturesque planet with its capital separated into distinct districts. The government buildings were tall spires that soared upwards towards the crystalline dome that surrounded everything. The domes provided environmental controls while still allowing the natural weather to be viewed by the inhabitants.

It was all quite beautiful, but unfortunately ever since Krall’s attack McCoy was having difficulty enjoying anything that lay beyond panes of glass. 

“Jim, why do we have to do this?”

Jim rolled his eyes, annoyed at McCoy’s need to drag his feet with this and everything else since they’d arrived. “Diplomacy is part and parcel of the job and we need to open more trade routes with the Oroniains.”

“I am a doctor, not a diplomat, Jim, why do I have to be here?”

“They want to meet a variety of personnel from all departments to assess us.”

Jim might have continued talking but McCoy wasn’t listening anymore. He spotted two people coming out of a nearby lift, they very same one Jim was leading them to. McCoy stopped short at the clear walls that would give a perfect view of buildings and the vast sky beyond that promised snow. 

A tiny cocoon spinning in the vast empty darkness of space.

McCoy could feel himself starting to hyperventilate.

“Bones, are you even listening?”

“No.”

“Well at least you’re honest-”

“No, I’m not doing this forget it.”

Jim turned to him in disbelief. 

“Bones, what the hell?! I know you don’t like this stuff, but-”

“No, no buts, Jim, get Chapel or M’Benga or anyone else!” McCoy’s voice was rising as he tried to control his racing heartbeat.

“Why? Because you’re too selfish to just suck it up and do something you don’t like for an hour!”

“No, because I said so!”

“Doctor McCoy, you will do this that’s an order.”

McCoy managed to keep himself together long enough to glare at Jim and then turned around and stormed off.

He walked as fast as he dared until it felt like he wasn’t going to throw up anymore and then grabbed the first bus over to the market district. While it was busy it was also open and set out on one level to allow accessibility. No small spaces with floor to ceiling windows and more importantly no turbolifts; just people talking over each other and rushing everywhere, filling McCoy’s mind with noise and distraction.

He wandered through the collection of shops, tents, and tables, bought a few things, and by the end had calmed down enough to realize he had acted like a complete heel. ‘Because I said so.’ Only worked with four year olds and McCoy was ready to apologize and talk it all out with Jim. 

It had started snowing hard by the time he headed back. It was thick and heavy and they moved slowly down the road back towards the overly tall government buildings in their giant snow globe like shell.

It was on the final turn that it happened. The bus skidded over the, thankfully empty, icy road and everyone collective held their breath as the headed for the guard rail. 

It was when they went through the rail that people started screaming. McCoy braced himself against the seat as they slid down the embankment. It didn’t stopped him from getting thrown hard into a window as the bus flipped on its side and continued sliding towards the forest at bottom of the hill. 

The maneuver seemed to help somewhat though, because when the bus finally came to stop he was relatively unharmed. His left hip hurt like nobody’s business and the communicator he had had is his pocket was now a crushed piece of metal, wires, and plastic.

Thankfully the tricorder and other items in his bag seemed intact so he slung it over his shoulder and went to work.

He did his best to treat those injured with the few supplies he had while remaining confident that more help would be arriving soon. A bus full of people not arriving would be noticed quickly enough and someone would see them once a search party was dispatched. He was sure of it even as the heavy snow fall began to cover the tire tracks that led back up to the road.

***

Spock pulled his coat tighter around himself as he finished his lap of the field station. He had been told by the others to check one of the markers they had set up earlier before heading back to make sure it was secure. He had done so only to return and find that there was no sign of the transport truck they had arrived in nor anyone else.

It appeared they had deliberately stranded him.

Instinctively Spock went for his communicator.

“Spock to Enterprise.”

Nothing came from his request. So he adjusted the frequency for a closer range and tried again.

“Spock to Captain Kirk.”

Again there was nothing from the other end.

The weather was most likely causing disruptions and so with no other options Spock knew he would have to make his own way back. He had all the necessary thermal clothes so despite the snow and harsh winds he should be able to make it with incident.

He opted to walk near the roadway where there would be better chance of him being spotted. As he got down there he opened his tricorder so the light would help him see against the blinding snow and act as signal to traffic passing by.

He had only walked a short distance though when the tricorder pinged having picked up a strange signal. It was a source of minerals nearby that were alien to the planet. In fact they were several Vulcan minerals. Spock was intrigued by the reading and moved off the main road to a smaller side one to follow the signal. 

All of that was forgotten though as he came to a stop where the readings were highest, looked down, and saw a familiar coat half covered in snow.

“Leonard!”

With quick Vulcan reflexes Spock got down from the road without injuring himself and ran towards McCoy.

Spock was relieved to find that McCoy was still conscious and looked up at him, blinking slowly.

“Spock? What are you doing here?”

“That is an inquiry I should be making of you.”

“There was an accident. The bus I was on slid off the road. I did my best to help the injured, but the snow got so thick I stopped thinking anyone was coming so I left to find help.”

It was then Spock noticed that McCoy’s hands were completely exposed.

“Leonard, where are your gloves?”

“I can’t work a tricorder with them on.”

“Surely you could have put them back on after.”

“They were wet by then.”

“I see.”

Spock helped him stand up only for McCoy to stop him halfway. 

“Give me a moment. Dizzy,” McCoy said, his body shaking violently.

Hypothermia Spock deduced. With the lack of adequate clothing and prolonged exposure it was hardly surprising, but certainly concerning.

“Lean on me.”

“Watch the hip it’s bruised.”

“Of course, Leonard.”

***

“Thank you, Captain Kirk, for your time. I am sorry the rest of your party failed to join us.”

“Me too. I am sure we can schedule a full meeting for another time.”

“Of course.” 

Jim was fuming as he left the party. Not only had McCoy bailed, but Spock hadn’t shown up either. Now he would have to attend yet more meetings. While Spock got to do all the science stuff he liked, and who knew where McCoy was, Jim got to waste what little shore leave they had left now working, happy holidays to him.

His anger diminished slightly as he went down the lift and saw the heavy snowfall outside.

He should check on them just in case.

“Kirk to McCoy.”

No response. 

"Kirk to Spock.”

Again nothing.

Jim looked out at the snow with growing dread. Keep it together he told himself. Spock’s team was probably just delayed thanks to the weather and McCoy was probably still angry and not answering. They were fine.

***

The struggle back to civilization was going poorly as Leonard, who had now stopped shivering, collapsed for the second time and this time refused to rise.

“We must keep moving, Leonard.”

“No, Spock, leave me. My face is frozen and I can’t feel my feet. People on that bus were hurt worse than me and we have to alert someone. You’ll get there faster without me.”

That logic was unacceptable and so Spock knelt down and pulled McCoy into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

“We go together or not at all.”

“Stubborn ass Vulcan.”

***

“What do you mean the team returned three hours ago!?”

“That’s the information I have, sir. The transport was logged back in at 18:00 hours.”

“What about those onboard it?”

“That’s not my department, sir, I would have to transfer you to personnel division.”

Jim gritted his teeth. He had already wasted twenty minutes with that department.

“Never mind, thank you for your time.”

A news report of a missing bus and how search parties couldn’t get out until the snow cleared was not helping his mood either, but at least he had gotten a connection to the Enterprise.

“Uhura, have you been able to track them?”

“I’m barely getting a signal from your position, Captain, let alone through all the interference from the weather, but I’ll keep trying.”

She swivelled in the captain’s chair and turned her attention to Sulu.

“Sulu you’re the best pilot in the fleet I know you can fly in that storm. Take a shuttle and search closer to the planet’s surface. Establish a grid pattern starting for the capitol building and moving outward. Search the whole planet if you have to.”

Sulu gaped at her. “The whole planet?”

“You heard me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

***

Spock was breathing hard as he continued plowing through the ever deepening snow drifts with a barely conscious McCoy who was quickly turning blue. Even Spock was beginning to suffer from the cold as he could no longer tell how much time had passed since they had been out in the elements.

It was then that he spotted lights of a shuttlecraft. One of their shuttlecrafts that landed softly in front of them.

“Your timing is impeccable, Mr. Sulu,” Spock said, as helped them get inside.

Once they were back in the air Spock stripped both he and McCoy and pulled the emergency blanket around their bodies.

“Commander, I can have you back to the city in-”

“Negative, helmsmen, head for the ship I do not trust them.”

Sulu shook his head at that fact everyone seemed to have last their minds, but complied.

“Yes, sir.”

“B-Bus.” McCoy managed. 

“We will get help to them, Leonard, I promise.”

McCoy struggled to give a small nod.

“Spock, tell...tell Jim I’m sorry.”

Then he passed out.

***

“Sulu to Enterprise I have them. Repeat I have them. I’m coming back to the ship have sickbay on standby.”

“Understood.”

Quickly Uhura opened a channel to Jim.

“Captain, Sulu found them. The shuttle is heading for the Enterprise.” 

“All right, Scotty, beam me up.”

Scotty came over from his station wide eyed and mouth agape.

“Captain, with the weather making havoc with everything I cannot guarantee-“

“I don’t care!”

“Aye, sir.”

Scotty raced down to the transporter room and worked the controls himself. He got Jim onboard and he barely waited to finish reforming before he was running as fast as possible to the shuttle bay

He arrived just in time to see the shuttle land and Sulu helping McCoy and Spock out, both of whom were still wrapped in the emergency blanket.

He rushed over to them and McCoy opened his eyes just a crack.

"Hey, Jim.”

And then he was gone again

With modesty completely forgotten McCoy was rushed to sickbay and while M’Benga looked over Spock thoroughly he was declared fit for duty. After obtaining a new set of clothes both he and Jim hurried to the bridge to help the others still stranded out in the snow.

***

“We thank you again, Captain Kirk, and my most sincere apologies to you, Mr. Spock, for the conduct of my science team. Let it be known that there will be punishment for their actions.”

“Understood, Minister, apology accepted.”

With those on the planet now safe Spock and Jim went down to see their lover.

Jim frowned deeply as the rode the turbolift down to sickbay.

“He will be all right, Jim, Doctor Chapel has assured us of that.”

“I know I just feel like this is all my fault. I yelled at him before he left. Told him he was selfish for not attending that party. I just…why would he blow up about such a simple mission?” 

“It is my understanding that the conference room this was to take place in is at the apex of the tower.”

“Yeah, so?”

“To access those rooms requires using lifts much like this one.”

Jim noticed that Spock was now staring at the floor and his hand was twitching oddly. Jim remembered that he had done that on the way to the bridge as well, but the twitching was new.

“Yes, what are you getting at?”

“Ever since Krall’s attack I have noticed both Leonard and I have had difficulty being in such a confined space.”

Jim thought about that and it made sense that he freaked out right when they’d gotten to that lift, but Spock wasn’t doing that.

“You seem to be holding together though.”

“I find masking my discomfort easier.”

His hand twitched harder.

Jim immediately stopped the lift and they took the ladders.

When they arrived in sickbay Chapel didn’t even need to say a word she just pointed to McCoy’s room.

He was awake and alert when they came in and back to a healthy pink colour around his lips and fingers.

“How you doing, Bones?”

“Better now that I’m not playing the part of a human popsicle and, Jim, I’m sorry about leaving you like that and getting into this mess in the first place I just...”

“I know, Spock told me and about the troubles you two have been having recently. And anyway it worked out all right in the end. The Oroniains were very impressed that you helped them after the accident. Especially when the team left Spock to fend for himself. Guess it’s kind of a good thing though or he might not have found you.” 

“Well I’m glad some good came out of all this, but I’m still sorry.”

“Me too, Bones, I shouldn’t have tried to force you to do something you clearly weren’t ready for.” 

“I should have just told you.”

“Yeah you should have,” Jim said taking McCoy’s hand, “because I want to help you.”

He reached out and took Spock’s hand too.

“Both of you.”

The three of them remained like that for a moment of comfortable silence before McCoy remembered something. 

“Hey, Spock, I picked you up something while I was out. I know you don’t celebrate Christmas, but when I saw it I thought of you and I figured since Hanukah starts on the same day as Christmas this year it would be okay.”

He pulled a small orb from his bag. It was filled with sand the swirled around a very familiar shaped rock that Spock had seen countless times during his years on Vulcan.

Spock’s eyes widened as he took the snow globe in his hands. The minerals that made up the sand were indeed of Vulcan origin and that’s the signal his tricorder had picked up.

“It’s beautiful.” 

Jim smiled at his openness. “Yeah it is, so where’s mine?” 

“You aren’t going to get anything, but a lump of coal with that attitude, Jim.”

Still McCoy reached into his bag and pulled out another orb. This one was a tradition snow globe, but within it was a miniature Enterprise suspended in the middle of the swirling miniature snow storm.

“They did custom ones too.”

The End


End file.
